Megaman NXS
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: In a new dimension, there is only one warrior willing to fight the good fight. Witness the aventures of the one and only Mega-Man. Book 1: Quest
1. Prologue

The year 20XX. The city of Monstropolis. Daytime. Lightly windy.

The location, in specific terms, is that of the house of Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, a brilliant young scientist with a plan on his mind. His genius has given world-renown fame and recognition... to his chagrin.

Right now, he was in the middle of an interview with Channel 4 News Representative Darlene Jackson. Totally not his idea of a fun time, but he didn't complain verbally.

Besides, he has a purpose for this interview...

"A prototype transporter," Dr. Light explained when the interviewer asked what was at the corner of the room, "Using existing, publicly owned satellites, we can transport matter from anywhere on the planet to a locked in location. Some companies have used it to transport materials and products from here and there to there and here, all with success."

"This, I'm sure, most know," she noted, "But tell me, Dr. Does it work on humans?"

"We don't have any comment on the idea of human transportation..." Dr. Light replied,

"...except its part of the reason my assistant's right hand had to be replaced."

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE BUILT IT LIKE A PORTAL GUN!" Dr. Albert Wily, Light's assistant (emphasis on the first three letters of assistant,) shouted from a nearby room.

"And I told you it wasn't ready for human usage," Light replied, "So that is that."

"Guys, interview, hello?" A girl who was watching the interview spoke out.

"Right. Thanks, Pandora. And now," Dr. Light spoke, "Onto the main attraction."

Into another room (and the goal of this interview, Dr. Light noted,) they went. Five robots stood in the room, all of them of humanoid design.

"These, if you're wondering, are my new commercially designed assistant robots," Dr. Light explained, "Using the Macro-Amplified Siliconic Titanium Evolving Robotic System, this machines are designed to tackle tasks too dangerous for humans. When commercially released, they'll be referred to as the DRN series. But for the sake of simplification in the lab, we call them the Robotmasters."

"I see..." the interviewer noted, "And... may we see a prototype? you know, so we can

see how far along the process has gone in designing them?"

"The only successful prototype to be outfitted with the MASTER System was a robot designed for combat zones," Dr. Light noted, "His name was Blues... and we've moved on since then, giving the robots more... civilian purposes. Guts Man is designed to lift objects larger then most cranes can handle. Cut Man was designed to deal with unwanted tree branches too high for any gardener to trim as well as other jobs. Ice Man, arctic exploration. Elec Man, power-generator. Fire Man, incineration. Bomb Man, demolition."

"In addition to that," Dr. Wily interrupted, "Each robot has been outfitted with an internal energy generator, which allows them to go without recharges unless needed."

"Good to know," The interviewer smiled, "Now, are these the same bots that got you the Nobel Prize?"

"Yes, they are," Dr. Light replied, "Although frankly, the Nobel Prize in Science is a little... odd to give to a guy like me. I just do this because I love doing it so much."

"And I help," Dr. Wily noted, "Not that any of you care."

"I can't help but notice how... humanoid they are," The interviewer noted.

"Well you have to design them that way so that people can relate to them," Dr. Light replied, "Makes it easier to work with them. That's what my last assistant told me at least. I keep a few of her creations around, for both nostalgia and practical purposes."

"Okay, reporting from Dr. Light's lab, this is Darlene Jackson, signing off," Ms. Jackson sighed, "You got it?"

The Cameraman gave a thumbs up.

"Now, what were you saying about your last assistant?" She turned to the Doctor, "You keep a couple of her things around?"

"Yes. One of them is a mug she created out of scrap metal and coated in Silicon, and the other is the Pandora Supercomputer," Dr. Light noted.

"Pandora Supercomputer?" She looked at the girl, who was just organizing the shelves,

"You mean the girl is a robot master herself?"

"Well, an avatar of a hyperintelligent supercomputer kept in my lab," Dr. Light shrugged, "She helps me organize the lab, and sometimes makes me dinner, but she's mostly just someone to talk to without feeling a slight unhinging aura."

"I heard that!" Dr. Wily shouted.

"Well, thanks for the interview!" She turned and walked out the door.

"There are cookies near the door, if you are interested!" Pandora shouted.

"Oh, thanks!" Darlene shouted back, and the door shut.

"Well, that went well," Dr. Wily sighed.

"Albert, can we talk?" Dr. Light asked.

"Of course," Dr. Wily replied, "What do you need me to talk about?"

(Ten Minutes Later)

"You want to build ANOTHER robot?" Wily was astonished, "One to help Pandora out?"

"Yes," Dr. Light replied, "Actually, to be frank, I've been working on this bot on and off. I like to think of it as a second Pandora, like the Biomechanical Lifeform Unit was originally designed to be before the whole combat robot phase we went through."

"Blues ran off months ago!" Wily replied, "The only thing that keeps Pandora here is the fact that she was ordered to by her creator, and even then, she goes out and about!"

"Look, Dr. Wily, I've been working on this one for a while, and I've been wanting to put you on the project," Dr. Light noted, "So... deal?"

"No deal. One of those things was enough for me to waste my time on!" Wily shouted, "My talents extend beyond your ideas! I'll prove it!"

After flipping a table over, Dr. Albert Wily exited the premises. His face was filled with anger, with hate. Hate for Dr. Light. Hate for Pandora. Hate for the scientific community. Hate for society in general. He had many regrets, many follies, many failures...

...and a plan.


	2. Operation 01 Waking up

His eyes open, lights flashing in front of him. A timer in his brain is activated, indicated it has been .03 seconds since his activation. He tentatively tests his joints and finds them in working order. Having performed the joint test, he tests his sensors.

_Touch sensors – Okay._

_Visual sensors – Okay._

_Temperature sensors – Okay._

"Good morning, Rock," a voice is heard.

_Audio sensors – Okay._

"You can rest easy," The voice spoke again. Turning, he saw the source; human, age approximately 45, stocky, but not obese.

_Target ID; Dr. Thomas Light – Relation: Creator._

"Are you feeling alright, Rock?"

_Initiating reply:_ "I feel fine."

"My name is Thomas Light. I created you," The doctor replied.

_Internal observation: Identity not in doubt, merely confirmation of programming. Initiating reply:_ "I see."

"This is Pandora, my lab assistant," Dr. Light pointed to the female unit standing next to her, "She'll be showing you around the lab, and you'll be helping her out."

_Noted observation; Female unit appears to be clamping this unit with unusual pressure. Damage possible._

"Pandora, please let go of him."

_Observation: Female unit relents. Noted state of female optical sensors – starry. Further investigation required._

"Sorry," Pandora vocalizes, "Just got caught up in the moment."

"That's alright, dear."

_Initializing query designed to break tension:_ "You refer to this unit as Rock. Is this my given designation?

"Yes, it is."

_Observation:_ "I like it. Not sure what reason it was, but I like it."

3 Hours, 20 minutes, 3 seconds later, Rock finished the tour of the laboratory. Observations have been that Dr. Light has spent more time focusing on his work then organizing his office. Rock could not bring up the notion of blaming him, the reasons are clear.

And by clear, Rock meant that the six robots standing in the room provided a clear enough indicator. Dr. Light didn't have time to organize.

"So, Pandora, was it?" Rock spoke, "What exactly do you do around here?"

"I organize the Dr's works," Pandora replied, "He's often too busy to do it by himself."

"Were you created by the Doctor for this purpose?"

"No, I was created by one of Dr. Light's students for a final going-away present," Pandora replied, "When I was activated for the first time, she told me that I had great potential."

"Are you classified as a Robot Master regardless?" Rock asked.

"No. What you're interacting with is merely a robotic avatar. The true Pandora is within the giant tube you see in the middle of the room here," Pandora gestured towards a glowing tube of light, "Originally I merely was a database for Dr. Light's files, but I constructed my avatar to help out Dr. Light with organization."

"So basically, there are two bodies for the same mind," Rock observed, "Two Pandoras."

"I wouldn't say that," Pandora noted, "The Supercomputer Pandora transferred her mind program to myself, so that in the event that the computer is destroyed, I can function without having a connection between the two of us. For simplification of this concept, you may refer to the avatar, myself, as Roll."

"Did..." Rock asked, "Did you just make the name up?"

"I made it up an hour ago, but I felt like keeping it secret up until now," Roll replied, "Now, if you excuse me, I have a few errands that I need to run. If you feel it necessary to see the outside world, you are welcome to join me."

Seeing the opportunity to expand the knowledge database stored in his head, Rock agreed. However, Dr. Light was to oversee the final decision.

Rock walked to Dr. Light's office and began his query.

"Dr. Light?" Rock asked, "Would it be possible that I can help Roll with her errands?"

"Of course," Dr. Light replied, "I guess I can handle everything around here for a while."

"Thank you Dr. Light," Rock replied, and turned to leave.

After exploring the grocery store, in which Rock learned the basic concepts of currency and pricing, the two began to walk home... when Roll turned into an Arcade they were passing.

"Roll, may I ask for the reason of this action?" Rock asked.

"Rock, human culture can be quite fascinating," Roll replied "Among one of its many forms is the Video Game medium. I feel that it may be best if you observe them in action."

Rock, curious, decided to follow.

The arcade was a different experience. Many odd machines, much like computers with unusual decorations stood around, as various young humans stood in front of them pressing buttons and moving levers around. It was a curious sight to see, and Rock had seen plenty.

"What are the purposes of these devices?" Rock asked.

"They're to play game programs that incorporate skill and cunning," Roll explained, "Such as this one, MegaFighter."

Arming one of the gaming machines, Roll inserted a golden coin taken out of her jacket and inserted it.

"In order to operate these machines, you need tokens, such as what I inserted into the machine right now," Roll explained, "Now, allow me to show you how it works."

The screen lit up, showing a large square made of squares. After highlighting a blue character with a gun for a left arm, labeled MegaFighter, Roll pressed start. The screen started a countdown of some kind, saying "Waiting for opposing players."

"I'll play," A passerby in a black jacket and red shirt, wearing sunglasses indoors for some reason, inserted a coin into an adjacent machine and selected a red character labeled "ProtoFighter."

"Why Proto? He's not that good a character," Roll asked.

"I like him," The other player asked, "Now, how about we play?"

About a few minutes passed, and Roll's character had apparently lost.

"_**OH COME **__**ON!**_" Roll shouted, "No fair!"

"What's so wrong with the other guy's character?" Rock asked, "It seems to be alright."

"ProtoFighter's to this game what Dan is to Street Fighter. I've read in all the game magazines that even the creators intended him to be the 'weak one'. So basically he's kicking my ass with Dan."

"Didn't appear that way to me," The other guy noted, "I guess you're not as great a player as you may believe. Imma go now."

"Alright," Rock noted, "You go on ahead."

And with that, the other guy left. And something told Rock it wasn't going to be the last time they met the guy.


	3. Operation 02 Curiousity

Day 13 of activity in the unit known as Rock. 12 days since Rock had his first taste of human civilization. If Rock had a word for how the lab compared, it would be boring. Rock knew that human civilization had a lot of interesting things about it, and he would not rest until he found out more.

The night came. From what Rock remembered, Dr. Light and Roll did something called sleeping around this time. Supposedly, Rock also had this feature. He needed to see something of human civilization, so he chose not to employ it yet. He opened the door and exited the house, shutting the door behind him as he left.

The nighttime environment of Monstropolis offered quite a different view then the daytime environment. Walking through the crowds was quite an interesting challenge for Rock, as he was not adjusted to the concentration of walkers. However, Rock had found challenges to be quite fascinating to his processors, and thus adapted quite well.

"Hey," A voice spoke out. Rock turned, and saw a familiar face.

"You're that individual who managed to defeat Roll with a lower-class game character a few days ago," Rock noted, "Nice to see you again."

"Can't seem to get enough of the city, I see," The man replied, "Can't blame you. All this energy and activity, it really is quite an experience. Makes you feel alive."

"Exactly," Rock replied back, "I didn't get to introduce myself. My name is Rock, Rock Light."

"I'm just a guy who's always around," The man replied.

"May I make a query as to why you wanted to play my friend Roll?"

"Oh, just wanted some action."

"Why ProtoFighter, specifically?"

"MegaFighter is one of those games in which even the weak can overcome the strong," The man answered, "Hell, MegaFighter himself is actually the weakest character in the game. Your friend's choice was... flawed, but admirable."

"I see. Some people can make quite interesting forms of entertainment," Rock smirked, "Makes me feel like I belong with people like them."

"As machines, we want to belong," The man replied, turning and leaving. But before he disappeared into the crowds, he turned and threw something at Rock. Rock, noting the projectile, grabbed it in midair. Looking down, Rock identified it as a small USB Flashdrive-like object, with the letter M stamped on. Rock looked up and saw the man had disappeared into the crowds.

When Rock walked home, he saw a small old man standing in front of the door, twiddling his fingers.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Rock asked.

"Oh, you must be Dr. Light's new robot kid!" The old man spoke with an accent that had Rock forcing himself to translate in order to clarify what was being said, "My name is Dr. Albert Wily, your father's assistant."

"Funny. Dr. Light never mentioned you," Rock noted.

"Well, he and I had a little bit of a falling out a few months ago," Wily confessed, "But I assure you that everything's about to be straightened out. Hell, I don't even think he remembers the whole thing and is probably thinking I took a leave of absence."

Dr. Wily pressed the ringer button, and suddenly the two were scanned.

TARGETS IDENTIFIED: Rock – Organization Unit. Dr. Light has been informed of you exiting the house, but has not prepped a suitable punishment. Reason: "Rock has to learn things, so why not actively?"

Rock sighed.

OTHER TARGET IDENTIFIED: Dr. Albert Wily – Former Assistant. Initiating proper response.

Suddenly, a trio of robots that looked like giant mobile salt shakers with tiny sticks attached to the front (one being an eyestalk) charged out of a door near the front door, all repeating the word "EXTERMINATE!"

"AH! DALEKS! MY WORST FEAR!" Wily ran off, the 'Daleks' following behind him, although one fell down the small flight of stairs that led from the front door to the street.

"Huh. Weird," Rock noted, and entered the door.


	4. Operation 03 Henshin!

"But Dr. Light? Why do I have to go to school?" Rock asked, "It's a human thing!"

"And you're the most human machine I've created, Rock," Dr. Light pointed out, "So, by that logic, you're to study human behavior and learn whatever you need to know."

"I guess that's sound logic..." Rock noted, "Except I can just download the information needed."

"No luck on that," Roll pointed out, "It took me months just to finish downloading an entire book on human behavior, and I'm only halfway through scanning it."

"Reading it," Dr. Light corrected.

"Whatev," Roll replied, "To that end, here's your lunch."

"Lunch? I can't eat that, I'm a robot!" Rock pointed out.

"Actually, you can eat. It's mostly a luxury thing," Dr. Light replied, "Any food you eat just gets fried by your power core anyway."

"Ugh..." Rock sighed, grabbing his lunch bag and backpack, and then making his way to the bus stop.

"There goes my son," Dr. Light smirked.

"There goes my boyfriend," Roll replied.

Dr. Light then turned to her, and his smile shifted a little.

* * *

At school, Rock became a new student and curiosity.

"Hello, my name is Rock. Rock Light," Rock introduced himself, "I'm totally not a robot kid built in a lab, and if I act rather unusual, it's because I have certain disorders that lead me to do quite unusual things."

"We don't care," One guy at the front said.

"I do!" A girl that Rock would eventually learn was named Tron Bon replied.

"Well, I'm pretty well recepted right now," Rock noted, "I think I should-"

And then suddenly an uprooted tree crashed through the window and knocked Rock out of the room and through another one's window.

"FRACKING MOTHER NATURE!" Rock shouted.

Those were the words that everyone heard as he fell to the ground.

Shaking it off, Rock checked his joints, and everything seemed to be in working order. Rock then stood up and brushed himself down.

"Now, where'd that tree come from?" Rock asked, "It seems to have been uprooted by something with immense strength. Only fair to investigate."

Rock ran through a nearby door, and then exited the door opposite. Then he saw it.

Or rather, him.

The robot standing before him was a hulk of metal and sinew. The prototype construction robot created by Dr. Light. Gutsman.

"HEY! MEN ONLY!" Gutsman shouted, "Kids like you shouldn't be around here!"

"Calm down, this is a school. They're bound to be kids everywhere around here," Rock pointed out, "Now, Gutsman, I'm gonna ask you to get back to the lab so that you can get repaired."

"Oh please!" Gutsman replied back in his shout, "I have no intention of going anytime soon!"

And with that, Gutsman punched the young Rock back into the building.

"AHHHHH NOT AGAIN!" Rock shouted, crashing into one of the lockers, "Ugh... this sucks."

Then, his eyes noticed something on the floor.

The odd USB disk given to him by that guy, the one with the M stamped upon it. Grabbing it, Rock suddenly gained some sort of information download, steps to something involving this drive... and him.

Step 1: Slide out USB silver section.

Step 2: Open download port (Located in slide-out section on Right arm)

Step 3: Insert drive into port.

Step 4: Press "M" shaped button on USB drive.

Step 5: Shout "Henshin!"

And as he completed the last step, things changed on him. His normal clothing was suddenly replaced by blue armor. His arm turned into a blaster-like device, connected to a glowing section on his shoulder by a long cable. On his head, he now donned a blue helmet with a red crystal-like object at the top, same as his armor's chestplate.

M-M-MEGACHIP ONLINE! A synthetic voice sang.

"Okay... Not familiar with this capacity," Rock noted, "But this is just AWESOME!"

Then, another punch reminded him about the current situation.

"Hey! Loser! Just because you have armor now doesn't mean you're that impressive!" Gutsman shouted.

"I don't mean to be!" Rock shouted, "I don't wanna use force here!"

"Well, that's just giving me an excuse to thrash you!" Gutsman shouted, charging at Rock. Rock sidestepped out of the way and used his arm blaster to blast the massive being several times. But all indications suggested it was not enough.

"That tickled," Gutsman commented.

"C'mon! Theres gotta be another way I can beat him!" Rock growled, "This blasted thing!"

Gutsman threw him through a wall again, and Rock suddenly had enough.

"Kid, you don't know who you're messing with!" Gutsman shouted, "I'm Gutsman, the strongest of the Robot Masters! Who are you to defy me?!"

Rock pulled out the flash drive and inserted in into a port on his cannon. Within seconds, it was replaced with a larger, more impressive cannon.

"Me?" The young robot replied, "I'm Megaman."

MEGABUSTER-MAXIMUM DRIVE!

And thus, Rock blasted Gutsman through the building, causing critical damage and the removal of a flashdrive not unlike the MegaChip.

"What's this?" Rock picked it up, "Weird. Might as well bring it back with Gutsman."

And so, Rock returned to the school, reverting to his student guise.

* * *

Rock returned home to find that the place was trashed. Files flung everywhere, holes in the wall, and Dr. Light unconscious on the floor- Wait.

"DR. LIGHT!" Rock ran to him, "What happened?!"

"Ugh... what..." Dr. Light returned to the plane of the living, and then got to speed, "Rock! It was horrible!"

"What was?!"

"It's Dr. Wily..." Dr. Light groaned out, "He... came in here... ambushed us... stole the Robot Masters."

"Oh. I wondered what Gutsman was doing out," Rock noted, "Where is he now?"

"The Robot Masters... primary concern," Dr. Light pointed out, "You... need to find Pandora. She escaped... somewhere in the city."

"Don't worry, Dr. Light!" Rock replied, "I'll find Pandora, return her here, and dispatch any Robot Masters in my way!"

"But... you weren't designed for combat," Dr. Light groaned.

"Who says I need to be?" Rock asked, "Plus, you have a Robot Master to repair."

And so, Rock exited the house, the look of determination on his face.

* * *

UNIT GUTSMAN HAS BEEN DISABLED.

"What?"

ROBOTIC WARRIOR HAS DAMAGED HIM. ORDERS?

"Leave him," Dr. Wily smirked, "I have five more Robot Masters, so why worry?"

AND WHAT OF PANDORA?

"No doubt the young bot might try and seek her out," Dr. Wily noted, "If any of the other Robot Masters sight him, track him. And if this Robot Warrior tries to stop them... make sure there's nothing left to salvage!"


End file.
